pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gigantamax
.]] Gigantamax is a feature appearing in Pokémon Sword and Shield. It is a variant of Dynamax; while any Pokémon can Dynamax, only certain Pokémon can Gigantamax. In addition to changing the Pokémon's size, it changes its appearance as well. It works similarly to Mega Evolution. Pokémon capable of Gigantamaxing can typically be caught in Max Raid Battles, but are rare. Others, such as Meowth, are set to be distributed via events. Notably, Pikachu and Eevee capable of Gigantamax can be received if the player has save data of Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, respectively. Pikachu, Meowth, and Eevee capable of Gigantamax cannot evolve. Also like Dynamax, Gigantamax also have its own Max Moves called G-Max Moves. Each G-Max Move is exclusive to a specific species of Gigantamax Pokémon. All of a Gigantamax Pokémon's moves of a certain type turn into G-Max Moves. Anime Gigantamax was first seen in SS005, where Ash and Go witnessed a Snorlax Gigantamaxing in the Wild Area and had to figure out a way to stop an incoming train from colliding with it. Pokémon that can Gigantamax Introduced in Sword and Shield 26 Pokémon that can Gigantamax were introduced in Sword and Shield. Introduced in Sword and Shield (The Isle of Armor and The Crown Tundra) Currently, there are 7 Pokémon that can Gigantamax were revealed in Sword and Shield The Isle of Armor and The Crown Tundra. Trivia *There is at least one Gigantamax form and G-Max Move of every type, regardless of DLC. *Applin's evolved forms having the same Gigantamax form could be either an error or intentionally done. However, their G-Max Moves are different. *Currently, almost all Pokémon who can Gigantamax are from either Generation I or Generation VIII **Garbodor and Melmetal are the only Pokémon that are capable of Gigantamaxing, that originate from Generation V and Generation VII, respectively. *There are certain Pokémon capable of Gigantamaxing that have something different no other Gigantamax Pokemon have. **Urshifu is the only Legendary Pokémon that has a Gigantamax form. *** Additionally, it is the only Pokémon with more than one Gigantamax form. **Pikachu, Eevee, and Meowth are three Gigantamax Pokémon whose Gigantamax forms are not the final evolution of their evolution stage or Pokémon that have no evolution line. **Gengar is the only -type Pokémon capable of Gigantamaxing. **Lapras is the only -type Pokémon capable of Gigantamaxing. **Melmetal is the only Mythical Pokémon capable of Gigantamaxing. **Sandaconda is the only -type Pokémon capable of Gigantamaxing. *Generation II, III, IV, and VI are the only generations that doesn't have any Pokémon capable of Gigantamaxing. *Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, and Gengar are the only Pokémon who can both Gigantamax and Mega Evolve. ** Gengar is the only one of these not to be a Starter Pokémon. * The -type has the most Gigantamax forms of any type, having 6. ** In contrast to this, the , , and -types all tie for the least Gigantamax forms, only having 1 each. Gallery Anime Gigantamax Snorlax anime.png|Gigantamax Snorlax Leon Gigantamax Charizard.png|Gigantamax Charizard Gigantamax Drednaw anime.png|Gigantamax Drednaw Ash Gigantamax Pikachu.png|Gigantamax Pikachu Category:Generation VIII